


Before and After; Now and Forever: Mina's story

by thequadraticformula



Series: I DON'T CARE [3]
Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/F, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-20
Updated: 2020-02-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:06:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22809097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thequadraticformula/pseuds/thequadraticformula
Summary: What do you do when the one you're destined to love doesn't love you back? What do you say to make them stay? What do you do with yourself when you're all alone again?SOULMATE AUI don't own this AU. I take zero credit for the idea.
Relationships: Hirai Momo/Kim Dahyun, Hirai Momo/Myoui Mina
Series: I DON'T CARE [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1532963
Comments: 4
Kudos: 11





	Before and After; Now and Forever: Mina's story

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Heartbreakn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heartbreakn/gifts).



> This work is crossposted on Wattpad and Asianfanfics under the user 'thequadraticformula'.  
> DO NOT REPOST THIS WORK.

It is impossible to say whether or not I know what in god’s name love is. For a while I thought I did. For the most part of my life, love made sense. You have a soulmate. One person that will put colour into your life. You would touch their hand and you could look around and see the colours you never could otherwise. One person who was made for you and who you were made for. A perfect match from heaven.

So, I was never worried about whether or not I would ever find the one for me. I knew it was all part of my plan. Fate was in control. All I had to do was sit back and watch my life unfold. I would either find my soulmate and be happy with them, or I wouldn’t find them and be happy doing what I love. Music.

It wasn’t a surprise to me when my passion for music brought me to my soulmate.

Hirai Momo, my inspiration and my reason for throwing away everything to travel to Korea. It sort of made sense to me. Watching her on the television in Japan and my heart growing big, knowing that I wasn’t crazy. There was someone just like me. A girl who wants nothing more than to sing and dance for others. A girl who would drop everything and run at the chance for her dream.

Meeting her wasn’t a coincidence. It was fate. She was my soulmate.

It was just a little strange to me… Momo was with someone else when we met. Not a friend. Someone much more than that. So, when my hand came into contact with her skin and the colours flashed across my vision for that split second, I knew that this was going to be different. Though of course, I didn’t have a worry in the world, because Momo was made for me, and I was made for her.

“You saw it too, right?” I asked her, my heart crashing against my chest. This was the moment that we had been prepared for since we were kids. The moment that was anticipated by everyone. This was fate, pulling the strings and tying the knots between two people who were meant for each other. It was beautiful and exciting and fulfilling all at once.

But Momo… she just watched the girl she had just kissed goodbye as they disappeared into the station, merging with the hundreds of others, none of which mattered to me. The only person that mattered was Momo. But Momo was different.

I felt like I had to prove myself to her. It was a strange feeling. Something I never thought I would ever have to do for my soulmate. We were compatible. We were a match. So why did I feel like I had to make up for something missing?

“I have a girlfriend.” Momo squirmed beneath me. Her face was distressed, something strange hanging behind her eyes. “This isn’t right.”

None of this made sense to me. What wasn’t right about this?

“Who are you to say that this isn’t right?” I held her down and looked into those strange eyes. Deep brown, bottomless, beautiful. “This is fate. We’re soulmates.” This was fate this was meant to happen. Why was she resisting? What was holding her back? I wanted to give everything to her. Why wasn’t she giving anything to me?

“We don’t even know each other.” Momo writhed in pleasure at my touch, her words breathy and almost non-existent. “I have a girlfriend.”

I didn’t care. I felt like crying and screaming and yelling. This made no sense. Why did I feel so empty? Why didn’t this feel… right? Why didn’t Momo love me? What was so good about her so called ‘girlfriend’? What couldn’t I give to her that she could? Why did she keep coming back to me, just as fate designed and still try to resist?

I felt like I had to tell her… tell her how stupid she had been when she had given up her dream. I had to get rid of her ‘girlfriend’, Dahyun, from her mind. I felt like the only way to make her stay with me was to hurt her. To make her feel small. To make her dependent on me. It was wrong. It was evil. It was horrible. I knew that. But if I didn’t… would she run away? Would she run to Dahyun and forget about me?

I felt like I had to drill myself into her head. Make an imprint no matter how ugly it was. Something so she wouldn’t think of Dahyun. Something so that fate could take over again. Something she would latch onto and realise that I was made for her.

But nothing seemed to work.

Fate wasn’t going the way I planned.

_“I love you, Momo.”_

What does that even mean?

For a while, everything seemed to set back in motion. I was going to marry her. Marry Momo and make us official. Of course, we shouldn’t need to do such a thing. We were soulmates. It was already written in the stars. We were already bound to each other. Yet, I needed something to solidify it all. That gaping hole in our relationship had only grown over the years. I couldn’t understand it.

Not even Momo’s promise to marry me made a difference.

“I HATE KIM DAHYUN.”

I do. I hate her. Or maybe, I hate myself because I can’t compete. This thing isn’t supposed to be a competition. It’s fate. It’s destiny. Momo is mine. I’m hers. So why does Dahyun keep showing up? Why does Momo keep running back to her? She can’t even see colours with her. There was nothing about her that I couldn’t have or give or get.

“I LIED.” For a second, Momo’s words killed me. For a moment I wanted to die. “I lied to you three years ago. I never saw those colours.”

For a second, it made sense. The hole. The urge for me to prove myself. She couldn’t see the colours. She wasn’t mine.

But I was stupid. Looking at Momo’s face as she said those words. Dahyun hiding behind her like she knew that Momo would kill to save her. Momo’s eyes were looking anywhere but at my own. She was a liar. How ironic.

And then she ran away. Like she always seems to do. Her hand clutching Dahyun’s, like they were two puzzle pieces made for each other. Running from fate. Running from me. Taking my heart along with her.

_What is love?_ I don’t know.

Watching Momo, my heart broken into a million pieces, I realised something. She was surrounded by her friends and their soulmates. She was smiling and laughing even though her back was broken and she had just been hit by a car. She looked into the eyes of Dahyun, the person who I hated with all my being and the hole was suddenly… filled.

Maybe it had been me that was resisting fate. Maybe I wasn’t letting it take control. Maybe I was hating Dahyun for no reason. Maybe I was hurting Momo for nothing.

“I’m sorry.”

The phrase was only met with the hateful eyes of her friends. Dahyun’s eyes bored into my own. Digging up at my broken heart. Daring me to take Momo from her again. It was only Momo who looked at me with regret.

Those beautiful eyes. Filled with regret and pain. Everything that she didn’t need to feel. Because it was me who had hurt her. Not the other way around.

I walked out of the hospital room. The hole was filled. The hall was grey. I could still feel the burns of the eyes that had been on me only moments before.

What is love? What is life without love? What is a soulmate? What is fate? Why does it keep screwing me over?

Nothing makes sense.

There isn’t a heart in my chest anymore.

Yes, Momo’s hole has been filled.

Mine remains empty.

_I don’t know what love is, Momo. I don’t think anyone knows. All I know is what I showed you in the years that we had been together… that wasn’t love. Not in the slightest._

_But I’ll love you forever in my head._

_I was made for you. That’s not going to change, no matter what fate throws our way._

_I’m sorry._


End file.
